Not sure
by asuka-uk
Summary: This kinda came to me as I was trying to kill time in one of my lectures, so I would be greatful for reviews and comments of what to make of it and maybe take it further if you guys like it enough
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).   
  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the   
  
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
What was to become of him. He had no idea, as he sat in the darkened room. The door was locked, no matter how many times he tried to break it open. The door wouldn't budge.  
  
He could hear her screams, comming from somewhere down the hall. He had no idea what they where doing to her. Images found their way into his mind. He forced them away. Her screams became louder, covering his ears couldn't block out the sound.Suddenly the screams, the crys for help stopped. Was she dead, had they finally killed her, he thought.  
  
Foot steps echoed down the hall, and they where comming closer. He could make out the sound of something or someone being dragged. He could hear the key in the lock begin to turn. He froze not knowing if they were now comming for him,The door opened, They slug her body in, as if it was just a bag of rubbish. they locked the door again before heading away.  
  
He looked at the limp body, before him. Not knowing if any life remained in it. He heard a faint noise, a wince of pain. He saw her trying with all the strength that was left in her body, to sit up. He quickly moved over, using his own body to prop her up. She turned and looked him in the eyes.  
  
Blood and dirt covered her face. Her hair used to be shiny flamming red. Was now dull, matted and covered in sweat. He could feel that she was cold. He pulled the blanket that was nearby, and wrapped it around her delicate frame. Pulling her close. He felt himself trying to put the life back into her. He was helping her in the fight to stay alive. Alive, but for how long, was the question. 


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).   
  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the   
  
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He felt he go limp, but steady shallow breathing indicated that she was still alive, but had fallen asleep from exchustion. He held her close, as if trying to protect her, but from what? He had no idea what these people, if thats what you could call them wanted. What signifiance could they hold.  
  
  
  
Images ran through his mind of how it all happened. He remembered that he was walking to school, and how she teased him on the way. They where about half way there, when a black van pulled up, and tried to pull them in. He remembered how she fought them off, grabbing him by the arm and ran for school. But their pursuers never gave up, and hunted them down like animals. They not far left to run, when the lights went out. Knowing now that they'd used tranquiliters, to knock them out. Because the next thing he could remember was waking up in this forsaken room. Seeing her curled up in the courner, with a look he thought he would never see on her face. It was a look of complete and utter fear.  
  
A shudder swept across his body. Which caused the sleeping girl in his arms to speak in her sleep.  
  
"Five more minutes please Misato" Misato, a smile found its way inside. He knew that at least one person on this planet would be looking for them. He could imagine her face, when she finds out that section two weren't doing there job. In a sad way it brought him some comfort. But what gave him the most comfort, was having her in his arms, at leat she was with him right now.  
  
Loud footsteps aroused him from his sleep. The footsteps where comming closer to the door. Panic swept through his mind. Looking down at the girl in his arms.He knew she couldn't withstand another round of whatever they had instore. So laying her down on the straw bed. He stept forward somehow finding the courage to take brunt of what they had in store. He could feel his body trembling. As the door opened infront of him. A tall dark man stood infront of him. though he couldn't quite make out the mans face.  
  
"Come with me" The man demanded, something in the man's voice told him that it would be better to obay than to argue. Taking one look back at the reason he was doing this, before stepping forward.  
  
"Please sit down" the man jestered towards a quite menasing looking chair. As he took his seat the man continued. "Well Mr Shinji Ikari, as you know we spoke to your friend yesterday, May I ask have you spoken to her yet?"  
  
"No She hasn't said a word" the man thought about this for a moment.  
  
"Well let me put this simply, you can answer my questions. Or you can do it the hard way, like you friend did. I'm sure you heard how uncomfortable we can make you." Sounds of her screams filled his mind, but he didn't move a muscle, not wanting to give away his feelings. "I take it that we have an understanding" Silence just filled the room.  
  
"Shall we begin. Tell me what you know about NERV?"  
  
"It's an organisation that was set-up after the second impact to defeat the angels" The man smiled seaming pleased that the boy was co-operating.  
  
"Good, thats good. You're the pilot of Unit one aren't you?" The boy just nodded in conformation. "And you are Commander Ikari's son" again the boy just nodded. "Then tell me what's has your father got planned for Unit one and his humanity project?"   
  
"I have no idea what your talking about I've no idea what this project is"  
  
"Really then perhaps can tell me what's so special about Unit one"  
  
"Nothing it's just an Eva. Unit two is the production model don't you want to know about that" The man seamed to be getting angry, about the lack on information he was getting. The man walked up to the boy and placed a vertual headset over his eyes. Images of people he knew, Misato, Hikari, Rei, Toji,Kensuke, flashed before his eyes.  
  
"We know where these people live, we are also aware how important to you they are. If you don't tell us what we want to know. Then these people will start to die, untill we find out what we want" He couldn't stand it no matter what he was going to say people would start loosing their eyes.  
  
"I don't know" Another set of picture now flashed before his eyes. Picture that showed his friends, dead with their throats cut or with gunshot wounds.  
  
"Tell me what is special about Unit one, or we'll be forced to make this happen" Terror now showed in his voice.  
  
"I don't know anything about Unit one, just how to pilot it" More images came into view, of children, women, and men. he had no idea of who they where, but they where shown in similar situations as his friends. He could feel the tears form in his eyes.  
  
"Please stop I've told you all I know. I don't know anything my father has always kept me in the dark. But images were there flashing before his eyes.   
  
It felt like hours, no matter how much he pleaded with them to stop. The images just kept on comming. Slowly draining his energy.  
  
"I don't know please stop, please." As if his prayer where answered the images stopped. And the visor was removed. No more words were exchanged. Somehow finding the strength in his legs, he was lead back to his cell.  
  
When he returned to his cell he was tried and exchusted. He fell to his knees, once the door was locked again.   
  
"Shinji are you ok?" She ran to his side covering both of them with the blanket.  
  
"I'm ok Asuka. I just need to rest" With that he laid down on the straw bed. Asuka looked on.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's notes For those reading my other story Finding one in many do not fear I haven't abandoned it, I've just had a few ideas for other fics, and I wanted to start writing them. So keep your eye out for them. Any way you maybe wondering why I used visual torture, well these two are pritty messed up in the head really when you actually thinking about it. So a method of torture that got inside their mind was going to be more effective I thought which is why I used it.   
  
All comment are welcomed on this as i really need to know what you think so I know where to take this story. Anonymous comments welcomed.  
  
E-mail me at Asuka_uk@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).   
  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the   
  
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What!" Misato slambed her fists down onto her desk. "How come Section two wasn't doing their job again?" Collapsing back into her chair, she crossed her legs and thought for a momnet.  
  
'This means that we have only one pilot' Opening her eyes she glared at the NERV agent standing in front of her. "How do you expect Rei to handle this on her own?" The agent swallowed haed, the look in Misato's eyes where making him very uncomfortable. "What if there's an Angel attack?"  
  
"Errr" was all the Agent could manage before being pounced on.  
  
"I surgest that you find them pritty quickly. May I also surgest that you start with their school route. As you can see the headmaster informed me that they never showed up for class. Which if you where doing your job correctly. You would know about it wouldn't you. DISMISSED" Though sheer fear and relief to be allowed out of her sight. The agent marched out of the office as fast as he could.  
  
Relaxing back into her chair, Misato looked down at the two files infront of her. Their names and faces looked back at her. Worry and concern spread accross her mind But it wasn't just that of NERV tatics that concerned her. Living with the two of them had brought them close. She had started to see them as her children, and now she was concerned for them as a mother should be.  
  
'Oh Asuka , Shinji. Where are you? What's happened to you?' with that thought the phone rang.  
  
"Hello. You found what. Their school bags. Keep looking" Replacing the reciever, she knew it was at least a start. But what worried her even more, is that they hadn't ran away, something else had happened, and it frightened her.  
  
Asuka looked on as Shinji laid on the straw bed, clearly exchusted. She had given him their only blanket. She sat in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her uniform was torn from the struggle. when she was interigated. She looked on at Shinji's sleeping form, wondering if he knew the answers to the questions that they wanted to know. What was so speical about unit one. She wasn't the pilot. In a way it she was hurt that they didn't want to know about her unit two. Then agian all she could tell them is what she was told herself, and she told that to Shinji when they first met on the carrier Over the Rainbow. this made her relise that she didn't know anything about NERV or the evangelions. Apart from what NERV wanted her to know.  
  
The thought of Shinji possibly knowing more than her angered her. For he had only been with NERV for eight months now. While she, well it's all she really known from the age of five. Asuka knew that she would have to put her differences aside for now. For if they wanted to stay alive and in one piece, they would have to work together, as a team.  
  
Opening the door to the apartment after a days work at NERV. Deadly silence greated her.  
  
"I'm home" no reply greated her. Usually by now a chaos of voices would call out to her. Ringing through out the appartment. The only thing that was there to welcome her home was a quiet hot spring penguin.  
  
"hi ya Penpen"  
  
Misato sat at the kitchen table in her causals. Looking at the first can of beer. She opened two hours agao. It just didn't seam right for her to enjoy her beer. When Asuka and Shinji could be God knows where. She picked up the can, and poured it down the sink.  
  
"I won't have another drink untill Asuka and Shinji are safely home."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's note; I know its short but I just wanted to get Misato into the story. and don't you find it scarey that she's not having her beer. I do.  
  
any way all comments welcome.  
  
E-mail Asuka_uk@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people.  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.

Not Sure Chapter 4 


End file.
